Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method for forming a multilayer coated film. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a method for forming a reddish multilayer coated film on an object to be coated which has undergone electrodeposition coating and intermediate coating.
Background Art
Mainly used as exterior colors of industrial products such as motor vehicles are metallic paint colors which change in color appearance depending on viewing angles. Furthermore, a paint color which has high chroma when viewed over the range of the highlight (direction of regular reflection) position to the shade (directions of diffuse reflection) positions and gives a sense of excellent deepness is one of paint colors for which there is a great request from users as paint colors that give a feeling of high grade and have excellent visual attraction.
As methods for obtaining such a metallic paint color, various methods for forming a metallic coated film in which a metallic base coating material, a second base coating material having transparency, and a clear coating material are successively applied have been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4).
Patent Document 1: WO: 97/47396
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-314807
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-167720
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2014-42891